USUK - Confessions But Not to Each Other
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred and Arthur both like each other, but they don't dare tell each other, for fear of the other's reaction. So they end up telling other people in the F.A.C.E family, but all Francis and Mattie tell them is to fess up to each other. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following ! Rated M for LATER YAOI STUFF IN CHATPER 3!
_This is gonna be a three-chapter piece, btw. The first deals with Alfred, the second Arthur, and the two of them in the third. Thanks~!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for CONFESSIONS OF CUTE LOVE! I don't own Mattie or Alfred!_

 **USUK – Confessions... But Not to Each Other – Chapter One**

The one thing that can really destroy a relationship, no matter it be brother, sister, friend, or lover... The dreaded blue shell... Alfred's voice rose in volume and pitch as he saw that spiked, winged death trap near his kart. Matthew sat beside him, intent on passing him, the two players only a little ways away from each other on screen, and in real life a cushion between them, laden with half-open bags of chips and Oreos and discarded cans of soda.

The elder blonde groaned loudly in defeat, nearly about to chuck his controller at the younger brother as he was hit with the shell and lost the race by mere seconds. Matthew simply smiled and took another sip of his Monster. "I hate you. So much." Alfred's voice was hard, but the younger knew he was just messing around when he said that.

"I know, but I don't care," was the Canadian's reply. "Wanna play again?" Alfred looked at him dryly, and then smiled. "Then do you wanna play the all-course cup again too...? Like the past three times...?" Matthew was a little wary of his elder brother, as when it came to video games, the blonde was always determined on winning.

"Hell yeah." Even though the elder was on a sugar-induced caffeine high, same as the younger was, the violet-eyed blonde still saw a sheen of sorrow, depression in his eyes. He knew that it hadn't come from losing the first few rounds of Mario Kart, as the sapphire-eyed man didn't mind as long as his wins outstripped his losses... This was very different.

Alfred wanted to win this time, completely raring to go. Now he regretted not taking the first-player controller when he could, since the younger blonde wasn't pressing the start button for the race. "You okay? Need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Nah, it's just..." He was hesitant about emotional matters, especially when it came to the elder. Mostly Alfred would just brush him off and claim that he was fine, and not really deal with the problems he was facing at those times. Matthew had seen it before, and Alfred had normally turned out just fine, but this time it seemed like whatever it was... It was really bothering him. "You seem depressed, stressed-out, y'know...? I was just gonna ask what's wrong."

The blonde was silent for a half-second, his eyes betraying his intention to hide it, shining with a conflicted, worried light, before smirking and raising an eyebrow. "All I'm worried about is how I'm gonna appease my brother from killing me when I murder him at Mario Kart. C'mon already." He waved his controller in the air for a moment for emphasis.

Matthew hit the start button and the round after round marathon began anew. He was thinking about both the game and the dilemma before him the entire time. Should he press the matter on, he risked hurting the blonde and possibly himself. But if he didn't say anything he knew that Alfred would still feel bad at the World Meeting the next day, and he didn't want that.

It's not that he wanted to know the gory details of what was troubling him, but he'd been told by many, Gilbert especially, that he was a soothing person to be around. He'd helped even his war-torn boyfriend out with his calm, even nature, and he was slowly returning from intense PTSD. Gilbert claimed that being around the blonde was better than six months of therapy and medications... It was time to put his understanding, logical natures, and if worse came to worst his soothing nature, to work.

Two hours, a six-pack of Monster, a pack of Oreos, and three bags of Doritos later, the siblings' caffeine supply ran out, the pair crashing and crashing hard right at the end of the game. Matthew sucked down the last Oreo and dropped his controller on the trash-strewn cushion. Then he turned to the other blonde.

He looked more than vacant, his eyes darkened and his jaw tight. His grip on the controller was tight enough that the plastic looked like it was about to warp or break or something. Alfred looked stretched thin...

"Alfred?" the younger brother asked, and the other looked at him from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with you...? I want to help, so just tell me..."

The elder brother sighed heavily and looked at him fully, turning so that his back was resting on the armrest of his side of the couch. He seemed hesitant to talk, almost seeming to choke on his words. "Fine... but you have to promise not to freak out or think it's weird or anything bad..." Matthew nodded, eager to accept anything coming at him. "Alright... Well..." He stopped, dropping his head to his chest and muttering the words under his breath.

"I didn't hear that..."

Alfred looked at his sibling and all pressure and stress left him for a moment, enabling him to say what needed to be said. "I said that I love Arthur, okay...?" His face brightened with a pale pink flush, not wanting to say another word.

Matthew was taken aback, looking at the trash pile between them for a moment as he tried to comprehend it all. It wasn't something bad, not something forbidden… It was just… It was okay. He heard the rasp of the other's tongue over his lips, a habit the blonde had gotten into lately, doing so whenever he got really nervous and impatient.

"I don't think you keeping this to yourself is something that'll make it all better, Alfred… Tell him at the next World Meeting. And before you can argue; I know you, and I know that if you at least tell Arthur your feelings, you'll feel a ton better."

Alfred's mouth closed from his stopped retort and he squirmed a bit. Then he silently nodded.

"Okay..."

He sent the other on his way and as his fingers slipped from the cool metal of the door he remembered all those bad things that had happened between himself and the elder blonde, Arthur… The wars and the fights and the times they'd almost killed each other when he was a stupid kid… Would he ever truly accept this…?

He slid down the door and then sighed heavily. "Arthur…"


End file.
